Devil Went Down to Georgia
by Kareyu
Summary: A songfic, but even if you've never heard the song, you gotta read this! What will happen during a face off of fiddles between Hiei and Kuwabara, who is actually the devil? Read and find out, don't forget to review!
1. Down in Georgia

~ I HATE Toonami! They took away my Hiei! ;_; I tell ya'll somehin', that's the most I've ever cried in a long time! Does anybody know when Yu Yu Hakusho will be played on air again? If so, PLEASE tell me! Ok, here's the Devil Went Down to Georgia. You can tell whenever they are singing, 'cause it will ryhme.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song "Devil went Down to Georgia." Hn.  
  
Botan: (flying around in the crystal blue sky on a beautiful summers day) "Hallo, everyone! I'll be your narrator for the rest of the story. Well, actually, I'll be the singer . . .ahem (fiddles start to play; Botan is now wearing a blue jean skirt, white tank top with red bandanna tied around her neck, and cowgirl boots)  
  
Botan (again) "The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal . . ."  
  
Kuwabara: "Cut, cut! Hold it right there!"  
  
Botan: (sighing) "Wot's the matter now, Kuwabara?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Don't 'wot' me, miss priss! I wanna know why I'm wearin' this crappy costume!"  
  
Kuwabara stomped over to Botan, dressed in red pajamas (hole at the butt patched in with blue) with plastic horns glued on top. He carried a broken pitch-fork, taped together unsuccessfully. A bent wire with red material thrown on it served him as a tail.  
  
Kuwabara: "If SHE gets to wear somethin' cool like that, then I think I should to! Kareyu!"  
  
Kareyu: (shyly) "Yes?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Make me look real!"  
  
Kareyu: "But Kuwabara, the devil's stupid and ugly!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Does he have a wire tail?"  
  
Kareyu: "How am I suppose to know? *sigh * I guess I can do better. (to audience) Okay people. I don't know what the devil looks like, but I have read a lot of Grimm's Fairytales, and they describe him a whole bunch. So, I just describe to you what he looks like base on what they said."  
  
Kareyu waved her magic author fingers (all authors have them) and instantly, Kuwabara's costume ripped off of him, leaving him standing in his boxers. Botan almost fainted from the whiteness of his skin.  
  
Botan: (fighting for conscious) "Needs . . . tan . . .badly . . ."  
  
Kuwabara's ivory skin began to grow red and fury. His once cat like eyes now beamed a bright gold color, like those of a goats. Horns twisted from his curly orange hair. The feet he was standing on transformed into cloven hooves, like the ones of a goat. Cloaked in a black cape, Kuwabara swished his spiked tail back and forth.  
  
Kareyu: "What have I done . . ."  
  
Kuwabara: (through fanged teeth) "I look . . .real!"  
  
Kareyu: "You've still got your face though, even if it is red and fury. And I kept your hair, and most of your own body."  
  
Kuwabara: "Awright! Let's get this thing started!"  
  
Kareyu: "I hope I won't go to hell for this . . .Botan, please continue!"  
  
Botan: "My pleasure!"  
  
The fiddles started playing again as Kuwabara galloped off stage.  
  
Botan: (trying to maintain a Southern accent) "The devil went down to Georgia, he was lookin' for a soul to steal. He was in a bind, 'cause he was way behind, and he was willing to make a deal . . ."  
  
Kuwabara: (dancing around and humming loudly)  
  
Botan: "KUWABARA!"  
  
Kuwabara: "What? Oh! Right, the bind thing . . . (pulls out pocket watch) Shoot! I AM way behind! Guess I'll just have to go look for some easy targets . . ."  
  
Botan: " . . .when he came across this young man, sawing on a fiddle and playin' it hot."  
  
Hiei: (dressed in cute overalls and barefooted, skillfully playing a fiddle)  
  
Botan: "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: (stopped playing) "What?"  
  
Botan: "You . . .er . . .never mind."  
  
Hiei: (shrugs shoulders and continues playing)  
  
Botan: "Then the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said-"  
  
Kuwabara: "Boy, let me tell you what!"  
  
Hiei: (stopped again) "Will you people stop interrupting me!"  
  
Kuwabara: "But. . .but I'm the devil!"  
  
Hiei: "So? I'm a demon."  
  
Botan: (growing angry) "Listen! This is not real! It's just a song! Hiei! For right now you are a human BOY, and Kuwabara is the devil! Didn't you read the script?"  
  
Hiei: "Oh . . .yeah . . .*cough * let's just get this over with!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Yeah! (Music starts again) Where was I?"  
  
Botan: (clenching fist and teeth) "Boy - let - me - tell - you - "  
  
Kuwabara: "Oh yeah! Ahem, : I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too. And if you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you! Now you played a pretty fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due. I gotta fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm better than you! *squeals * Gaw that was awesome!"  
  
Botan: "Kuwabara, shut-up."  
  
Kuwabara: "Kay."  
  
Botan: (continuing) "The boy said -"  
  
Hiei: (standing up) "My name's Hiei, and it might be a sin . . .(poking Kuwabara in the chest) . . .but I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cause I'm the best there's ever been!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Oooh, big words, lil' britches."  
  
Hiei: "Just bring it, red."  
  
Botan: "Hiei, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard! 'Cause hell broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards. (watches Kuwabara dance idiotically as Hiei rolls his eyes) And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold . . .(holds up golden fiddle; Hiei begins to drool) . . .but if you lose, the devil gets your soul! (Kuwabara laughs wickedly)  
  
~Please review and tell me what you think! I hope I haven't offended anybody, I'm sorry! Anyway, find out what happens in the next chapter (second and last). See ya' soon! 


	2. The Faceoff

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! Or "The Devil Went Down to Georgia"! Don't sue me!  
  
A full moon lighted the way to an old log cabin, where Hiei and Botan were patiently awaiting the arrival of Kuwabara/the devil.  
  
Botan: "Think he remembered?"  
  
Hiei: (sitting in a rocking chair) "Doubt it."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, flames in the fireplace exploding as soon as it did. Kuwabara came panting in.  
  
Kuwabara: "H-Hey . . .(wheeze) . . .I didn't forget."  
  
Botan: (still dressed in cowgirl outfit) "Well, let's get started! (fiddles start playing again, Botan kicking in her southern accent) The devil opened up his case and he said -"  
  
Kuwabara: "I'll start the show!"  
  
Botan: "And fire blew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow."  
  
Kuwabara: (flames licking up his fingers) "Eep! How'd I do that?"  
  
Hiei: "Hn, it's a simple trick. If you're a fire demon, of course."  
  
Kuwabara: (glaring at Hiei) "Well I'm not a -"  
  
Botan: (ignoring the interruption) "And he pulled the bow across the strings -"  
  
Kuwabara: "Okay, okay! Sheesh!" (draws the bow)  
  
Botan: "- and it made an evil hissss. (enter evil hiss) Then a band of demons all joined in . . ."  
  
Yusuke slammed open the door, with Kurama following reluctantly.  
  
Yusuke: "Aww, cool! I get to be a demon!"  
  
Kurama: (frowning) "This is such a misconception. Many races of demons are in the world, not just ignorant types that do the bidding of-"  
  
Botan: (getting angry again) "KURAMA! Can we PLEASE continue?"  
  
Kurama: (in a small voice) "Yes of course!"  
  
Yusuke picked up an electric guitar as Kurama took a seat at the drums. With a nod from Kuwabara, the demonic group threw themselves into to song. At first the music was slow, and a little quiet, with Kuwabara using a synthesizer on his fiddle to make it sound really nasty. Then, Kurama picked up the beat, Yuseke strummed harder, and Kuwabara proceed into an instrumental of harsh, angry notes, spitting out sparks of fire each time he hit the strings. Louder and louder, until one last power chord by Yuseke signified the song's end. Kuwabara grinned in pleasure, knowing nobody could ever top that.  
  
Botan: (looking a worried) "When the devil finished, Hiei said -"  
  
Hiei: (jumping out of the rocker; smiling confidently) "Well you're pretty good, old son! But just sit back in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done!"  
  
Botan: "He played: Fire on the mountain, run boys run!"  
  
Hiei strummed a few short notes on his fiddle.  
  
Botan: "Devils in the house of the rising sun."  
  
A couple other small notes, very skillfully played.  
  
Botan: (now smiling with assurance) "Chicken in the bread pan picking at dough!"  
  
Just a few more plucks from Hiei.  
  
Botan: "Granny? Does your dog bite? No, child no!"  
  
At the last word, Hiei launched into a solo. The melody was light, fast and sweet, filling the dark cabin with a happy tune. His fingers moved as quick as lighting, dexterously hitting every string with ease. Indeed, it was a sound to behold. After several high strung, enchanting notes, Hiei's beautiful music had come to a stop, leaving his audience wide eyed and open mouthed.  
  
Kuwabara: (blinking a few times, then shaking his head) "No way! Crap! I actually lost!"  
  
Botan: (laughing) "The devil bowed his head, 'cause he knew that he'd been beat, and he lay that golden fiddle on the ground by Hiei's feet."  
  
Kuwabara: (slinking away, expression of humility and failure written on his face) "Can't believe I lost . . . stupid dwarf."  
  
Hiei: (picking up shinny, golden fiddle) "Hey devil! Just come on back if you wanna try me again (pointing a victorious finger at the gloomy Kuwabara) 'cause I done told you once, you son of a b*tch, I'm the best that's ever been!"  
  
Kuwabara: (after a slight pause) "Ouch man . . .ouch." (leaves cabin)  
  
Botan: "Woohoo! You did it Hiei!" (runs over to hug Hiei)  
  
Hiei: "Do not take a step closer, onna, or you'll have golden teeth!"  
  
Botan: T_T ;  
  
Kurama: "Wow, Hiei! That was amazing!"  
  
Yusuke: "Sure was, shorty. Mind if we play with you?"  
  
Hiei: (looking up at the ceiling in consideration) "I don't know . . .I AM very talented . . ."  
  
Kurama: T_T "Hiei, you're very cocky for someone so undersized."  
  
Hiei: (glaring) "Fine then, kitsune. You think you're so high and mighty, why don't you try out your 'skills' on me?"  
  
Kurama: (smiling) "Is that a challenge?"  
  
Botan: (sighing) "This will never end . . ."  
  
~Botan was wrong, it's ending right here. I know that was stupid, but what the heck? I was just listening to the song a few days ago and saw a little "movie" inside my head, so I decided to write it down. Have any of you ever been listening to a song and can make up little pictures or scenes that go along with the words? I do that all the time. Anyway, please review! And don't forget to tell me about the Toonami (curse its name) situation! 


End file.
